<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Course by lionessvalenti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028533">Another Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti'>lionessvalenti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Food, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's pregnancy instinct is to eat, and he can't seem to stop. Bucky is doing all he can to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pregnancy Flash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts">Snickfic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki and Bucky moved into the palace after the pregnancy had been discovered. Shuri said it was to keep Loki close so she could monitor him, but it also gave them access to the palace chefs, and the finest abundance of food. It was more than Bucky's weekly grocery trip could provide.</p><p>"Do you know if this is normal?" Bucky asked, as he gazed at the selection of food Loki had chosen for his dinner. He hadn't been given the full details of Loki's parentage -- he didn't need it -- but he knew that Loki was a different race than the rest of the Asgardians. "I mean, for all of your... people."</p><p>The large table was full. There were several full sized meat and soy based entrees, each stacked with a serving of flatbread, sides of beets, fermented cabbage, glazed carrots, roasted potatoes, rice and beans, and then three cakes, each the size of Bucky's head, along with a platter of raspberry and white chocolate cookies. Loki had already demolished half of it, save the small portion Bucky had eaten, and made no sign of slowing down.</p><p>Hunger had been Loki's first pregnancy symptom, and even now, at eleven weeks, it was still the most prevalent one. Bucky had insisted Loki go see Shuri after waking up at three in the morning to Loki cooking pancakes. He had been <i>cooking</i> of all things. But that was a consistent graze, Loki slowly eating his way through Bucky's cupboards. This was the first time Loki had access to a massive meal.</p><p>Loki ripped apart the flatbread to dip into another dish, this one a spicy beef and rice mixture, and shrugged. "I hardly know. No one does since no one here has witnessed a pregnancy in my kind. Heimdall theorizes that since the Jotun live in a much colder climate, the pregnant may need to indulge." He pushed the overly large portion into his mouth and chewed it for several seconds before he swallowed. "Does it bother you?"</p><p>"No. I just want to do what's best for you and the baby. If you need to eat to sustain it, then..." Bucky nudged one of the cakes closer. </p><p>"I've been so hungry," Loki said, not for the first time. He grabbed a fork and punctured the cake. The smell of cardamom and clove filled the air. He shoved the fork into his mouth and moaned. "My appetite has never been so strong. And I've never been so constantly exhausted or aroused."</p><p>Bucky couldn't relate to the hunger or the exhaustion, but the arousal, he understood. It was so early in the pregnancy that Loki was hardly showing, his stomach only showing off a small swell when he was naked. But whenever he caught a glance of it, Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off it. He wanted to get his hands around it when they had sex, but there was hardly anything yet to grasp.</p><p>"Would you rather eat in bed?" Bucky asked before he could stop himself. The thought entered his mind and came out his mouth. "I could bring the food over to you."</p><p>"I.. yes. That would be nice." Loki popped another forkful of cake into his mouth and pushed back from the table. The swell of his stomach was more pronounced with food, pushing against the front of his trousers. As if noticing it for the first time, he reached down and unbuttoned them, sighing with the release of pressure.</p><p>Bucky's mouth watered. His pants were all tight, but for a completely different reason. He tried not to let his arousal be obvious in his voice when he suggested, "You could just take them off."</p><p>Loki shot him a strange look.</p><p>"It might be more comfortable. In bed."</p><p>"Sound reasoning," Loki said, but he also appeared somewhat suspicious. Though he often assumed people had ulterior motives, even Bucky. Of course Bucky had none. At least none that would result in Loki's downfall or demise.</p><p>Loki pulled off his pants and tossed them over the nearest chair back. He wore nothing under them, his cock hanging not completely soft between his legs. He looked over the collection of food and pointed to the whole roasted chicken (that he had already eaten a leg and half a breast from) and the cabbage. "Bring those first." </p><p>He grabbed the cake and went over the bed. He sat atop the blankets and while he started in a sitting position, he kept putting pillows behind his shoulders, and slumped down, half laying, with his head and neck propped up. His loose linen shirt rode up his stomach, revealing a round dome of a belly, nearly twice as large as the pregnancy bulge had been an hour earlier. His legs spread slightly, giving Bucky a front row view of Loki's cock.</p><p>Bucky's hands shook as he brought the requested dishes over the bed, setting them down on the spot where he normally slept, and then perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling full at all yet?"</p><p>"Some," Loki replied. He reached for the second drumstick and tore at the meat with his teeth. "I know I'm full, I know I've eaten plenty, but something in my mind keeps encouraging me to eat more. I don't know how to tell it that I'm not going to starve in the harsh Jotun winter."</p><p>"If it feels right, there's no reason to stop. And maybe your instincts will catch up once it realizes that it's summer in Wakanda." Tentatively, Bucky reached over and rested his flesh hand upon Loki's stomach. When Loki didn't comment, he gently rubbed the side of the swell, fingers pushing into the soft flesh. "But until then, there's no shortage of food for you to eat."</p><p>Loki moaned around another mouthful of cake. His eyelids shut, and his hand not holding a plate, curled into a fist for a moment.</p><p>"Does that feel good?" Bucky asked. He sounded eager and he knew it. He couldn't hold it back anymore.</p><p>"Yes." Loki picked up the drumstick again and took a bite. Mouth still full, he said, "Don't stop."</p><p>Bucky didn't stop. He massaged the bulge, his gaze caught occasionally by Loki still eating. It felt like he could feel it grow under his hands, getting bigger, the same way the pregnancy would expand it. As he continued to rub, he noticed Loki's cock bumping against the lowest part of his belly.</p><p>Somewhere, Loki had forgotten the fork and was simply eating the cake in broken off bits with his fingers. He licked his thumb as he gazed down at Bucky, with darkened eyes. He spread his legs wider, offering enough space for Bucky to crawl between them. "Is this all you can do, Barnes?"</p><p>"No." Bucky pulled his hand away from Loki's belly. "Do you need more food before I...?"</p><p>Loki glanced down at the dishes around him, the half picked over chicken, the empty cabbage bowl, and the remains of the cake. "This will do until you're finished."</p><p>Bucky nodded and moved positions, kneeling between Loki's splayed legs. He didn't waste any time, taking the cock into his mouth, sucking over the head and letting his tongue drape down the underside of the shaft. He glanced up to see Loki watching him intently, still popping pieces of cake into his mouth.</p><p>Moaning, Bucky reached up and rested his hand on Loki's stomach again. He didn't rub it with quite so much intent this time, his intentions now focused on Loki's dick in his mouth, but he loved the way the roundness felt under his palm. He rubbed himself on the mattresses as he swayed forward and back, his body mimicking the bob of his head.</p><p>Aroused as Loki was, he didn't last long, giving only a muffled warning before he came. Perhaps it was the fragranced cake he was smelling, but Bucky was sure Loki tasted of clove.</p><p>Carefully avoiding Loki's leg, Bucky rolled over onto his back. He reached down between his own legs and rubbed his aching cock through his pants. He wouldn't last long either, once he started.</p><p>"Barnes."</p><p>Stifling a groan, Bucky peered up at Loki. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Get me a fresh cake and those potatoes. Then you can masturbate." Loki rubbed his stomach rather salaciously. "You've already put me into this position by filling me with your seed. Perhaps you could leave atop me this time."</p><p>Bucky blinked a few times, the words taking their time to make sense in his mind. Once everything clicked, he scrambled off the bed for the table to retrieve Loki's next course, stripping out of his clothes as he did. It was going to be a good meal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>